A very special party
by anime0017
Summary: Our CCS characters was on their 3rd year of high school. Sakura and Syaoran are offcially a couple, Eriol and Tomoyo still loveless. What will happen when Eriol forcefully make Tomoyo his partner on his company's party? And what's the party for?
1. Eriol's Plan

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 1; Eriol's Plan

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is pathetic… I'm really depressed… But nevertheless, I'm happy that this idea got stuck on my head… Guys out there, tell me anime to watch… I got hooked up with La Corda D' Oro and Black Cat… Train-kun… you really loved Saya even after she died… *squeals* Hahaha… Do you think Tsuchiura-kun look better with Kahoko than Tsukimori-kun and Hihara-kun?! Wait! I think it's better for me to write for those other anime!!_

_Better yet, I hope you'll like this story …_

_Also this is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards._

_Also this fic has been stored in my computer for about a year now, still unfinished. I got an idea of posting it and go back to writing stories at fanfiction. So the note above is written so long ago…_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

"Kawaii Tomoyo-chan! You do look pretty tonight!" A girl with a short brown hair exclaimed. She wore a pale pink dress with a pink bolero, which had embroidery of sakura petals, and pink stiletto shoes. She also wore a pair of pink pearl dangling earrings which suits her innocent face.

"No, you're wrong Sakura-chan! You are the one who looked great!" Tomoyo corrected Sakura. She wore an elegant evening dress which hugs her body, showing her curves, with a slit on her hips, on its hem (which goes down up to her ankle) was a couple of sewn amethyst beads which sparkles when light was flashed, it really looks good on her. She wore also a pair of stiletto shoes but only it's on the color of light purple and amethyst earrings.

"You two are both wrong" A person behind them said. Making the two girls surprised.

"Why do you think we are wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who had a grin in his face.

"Simple, you both look beautiful tonight" He replied with a smile. He wore a nicely made tuxedo (Exactly what Harry Potter wore on the Yule ball, but only the difference is that Eriol wore a black neck tie, not a white bow).

"Thank you Eriol-kun, but may I ask what brings you to come tonight? You always refused attending parties like this." Sakura asked Eriol as she picked up a piece of cookie in the food table.

Oh yes, it has been almost 4 years since Syaoran-kun returned, they are all in their 2nd year in junior high back then. Eriol had returned to Tomoeda a year before Syaoran. They are all on their 3rd year on High School

"Um… Maybe Nakuru fed Spinel-Sun with sweets, making him go hyper and broke the vase I intended to give got pissed off and here I 'am." Eriol answered straightly with his hand on his chin and after he had finished his reply he put down his hand and smiled.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you have powers like Sakura-chan. Why don't you just fix it with a wave?" Tomoyo asked out of curiosity as she waved her right hand.

"Isn't it better if I act as a normal person as ordinary people, even for one day, Daidouji-san?" Eriol said with a smile

Tomoyo in the other hand has been speechless for a moment then said "Ok, Never mind it. Sakura-chan, isn't it nice to have Hiiragizawa-kun tonight?"

"Yes, it's like a reunion party. Everyone who are close to us in Tomoeda elementary is here." sakura replied with a smile

"Where is Li-kun, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked. He knew that Syaoran is not there, but brought up the topic because he had predicted that Sakura would call Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura exclaimed. She does look surprised rather than worried

"Hiiragizawa-kun, are you pulling a joke to Sakura-chan? Ofcourse Li-kun is not here. He's at Osaka right now." Tomoyo said to Eriol with a for-your-information-look.

"Osaka? Why?" Eriol lied. Alright, he did totally sounded he didn't know that fact.

"You didn't hear the news at school? You seem outdated, Eriol" Sakura replied with a confused look.

"He is at Osaka to manage their family business there, Hiiragizawa-kun. You didn't seemed to know about the business world today, even though you, yourself is the president of your family's business, the Hiiragizawa corporation." Tomoyo answered his question, but sarcastically.

"I forgot" Eriol said as he picked up a cookie too.

Sakura looked up to her watch, its 7:30 pm.

"Oh, I gotta call Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said as she took another cookie from the plate.

"Isn't it better if Li-kun would be the one who'll be calling you?" Tomoyo asked her friend who is know getting her phone from her party bag

"I know, but I want to surprise him! He said that he'll be calling me by 8, but in reality, I'll call him by 7:30!" Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Let's see is Li-kun can speak" Tomoyo teased

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she blushed and said with a small bow, "Excuse me" then she walked away to the quiet spot in the party.

"So, Hiiragizawa-kun, can I ask you a simple question?." Tomoyo finally said when Sakura was out of sight.

"If I can answer it, Daidouji-san" Eriol replied after looking at the place where Sakura called at her phone and smiled

"Ok, frankly, I was really surprised you came here. But it seems you came for some important matter. What is it, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked

Eriol replied with a smile and said "Ofcourse I' am, Daidouji-san. You can really read me"

_**Notes:**_ So how is it? Mmmm… It looks like Eriol has a plan on his head… Please review!

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
for everyone to see

~anime0017~


	2. Eriol's Invitation

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 2; Eriol's Invitation

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ So here is the second part of my work… Now I got hooked up in the twilight Saga!!! Waah… I'm getting addicted to things… But darn it… They move the showing here to 26 from 21!!! 21 is the day when our classes are suspended due to the teacher's meeting… Darn it… So I HAVE to watch it before our bus go to the retreat house… If it will be 2 hours and 30 minutes, I can go back to school by 12:15… the attendance will be checked by 2:00… YEY! I can watch it! (Oops, sorry if I got carried away...)_

_That note was written by November… I do really posted it LATE…_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

"Not really, Hiiragizawa-kun. I only know that you came here not for fun but for a particular reason. Is Sakura-chan involved in your plans tonight?" Tomoyo said as she turned her back to Eriol

"Nope, Sakura-san isn't involved in my plans. But you are." Eriol said to Tomoyo with a grin. Tomoyo in the other hand caught a glimpse of his grin and blush

"What are talking about Hiiragizawa-kun? Me? Is part of your plans today, but Sakura-chan is not involved? How can we meet the two love birds if Sakura-chan isn't involved?" Tomoyo said as she tries to not sound nervous

"Nope, were not going to be a cupid this time, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said with a calm voice

Hearing he had called her by her first name, she quickly turned around to face Eriol.

He had changed, Tomoyo thought.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Do you have a fever?! It is really uncommon for a person like you to do that!" Tomoyo said in a very alarmed voice as she placed a hand on Eriol's forehead

"Um... no fever… What's wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo added as she put down her hand from Eriol's forehead

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun… Can we drop the formalities, Tomoyo-san? We've known each other for many, many years and still we act as strangers." Eriol said with sarcasm

"…."

"Come on, Tomoyo-san. Can you do it?" Eriol said looking straightly in her amethyst eyes

"Eriol-kun, satisfied?" Tomoyo said as she looked away to her right. Not looking in Eriol's gaze

"Yup, satisfied. So, how's your life?" Eriol said after a few seconds

"Huh? Really, is that you Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo looked again to Eriol's face. It is very un-Eriol like to change the topic just like that

"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-san" Eriol replied as he raised on finger

"Nah! Eriol-kun. So what's your business here?" Tomoyo asked

"Do you really want to know?" He said with a crooked smile on his face making Tomoyo nervous, wishing that she have not attended this party at the first place

"Do you think I'll stay here if I don't want to?" Tomoyo said, backing off her present distance with Eriol

"Next week, my corporation will have an anniversary party. Would you mind to come?" Eriol said as he gave Tomoyo an invitation

Tomoyo reads the invitation which said at the first part "Daidouji Tomoyo-sama, we were pleased to inform you that you are invited to the anniversary party of Hiiragizawa Corporation …" and looked up to Eriol's face

"Hmm… I'll think, you'll invite Sakura-chan too? How about Li-kun? The others?"

"I came here to invite you and no one else" Eriol said seriously, looking at Tomoyo's shocked face

"HUH?! ME?! … me? Only me?" Tomoyo said, her voice is lowering as she covered the half of her face with the invitation Eriol gave her

ME? Hey, this is stepping outside the line… No one else had bothered to ask me to a party without Sakura-chan or Okaa-san… Does Hii- no! Eriol-kun likes me? Kyaa! Better remove this from my mind. I better caught myself from this stupidity. Tomoyo thought

"Tomoyo-san, don't you want to come?" Eriol asked

"I-" Tomoyo was cut off before she can decline

It was Sakura, running towards them with a grin painted on her innocent face

"TOMOYO-CHAN!! ERIOL-KUN!!" Sakura shouted from the distance

"So, how's the surprise call?" Eriol said. It looks like he had completely ignored Tomoyo at this moment.

"It was wonderful! Syaoran-kun will be coming home tonight! And he will be visiting me before heading home!!" Sakura said happily with a blush on her face.

"Huh, I thought Li-kun will be heading home tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, but he missed me already! So he will finished his task there by now and travel here now! So, Tomoyo-chan want to head home? I can't wait!! Eriol-kun, oyasumi-nasai" Sakura said.

Not waiting for Tomoyo's reply nor Eriol's, she pulled her cousin's arm and headed outside, but before they can go away Eriol said "I will wait for you at the party"

_**Notes:**_ Poor Tomoyo-chan… Before she could decline… But Tomoyo would really come or not?! Did Eriol really fell in love with Tomoyo? Reviews are very much appreciated. I'll post the next chapter once I'm satisfied on how did it got. Thank you for reading!

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

I'm saying something that

I shouldn't never thought of you

~anime0017~


	3. What happen to the plain invitation

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 3; What happen to the plain invitation

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 3__rd__ part of my work… It was great for Sakura to pull Tomoyo in that situation! Now Tomoyo will be attending Eriol's party…_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

At the car…

"Sakura-chan! You naughty one!" Tomoyo said as the car got moving

"Huh? What did I do? You said before we got there, that we can go home early?" Sakura asked with a puzzling tone

"You made me say yes to Hiiragizawa-kun's invitation!" Tomoyo said as she gave the invitation to Sakura

"Ah, I got it. Why would you refuse? I would be nice if you come." Sakura said as she handed back the invitation after looking at it

"Nice?! To that wizard?! Maybe to him, but to me… Maybe not"

"and maybe a fabulous event to you" Sakura added to Tomoyo's sentence

"Fabulous? What if I got out of place there?!" Tomoyo said

"I trust Eriol-kun. He never invites anyone that wouldn't enjoy the party. Wait, this is the FIRST TIME he ever invited someone…" Sakura assured her

"Are you sure it is the FIRST TIME? How about me? See, I never got invited by a guy…"

"Yes, I know my dear cousin. I don't know what is in the minds of the boys in school. You are intelligent, nice, polite and most of all KAWAII!" Sakura said as she gave Tomoyo a smile

"No, you are much prettier than me Sakura-chan!"

"Let's not get into a debate who's prettier but see, I'm taken. And you're not" Sakura said in a for-your-information tone

"I know…" Tomoyo said as she looked in the window

"Tomoyo-chan, since you are going to that party, want me to help you choose your dress? You always help me in this kind of situations… So now, it's my turn" Sakura said joyfully that made Tomoyo nervous

The next day… at Daidouji residence

"OKAA-SAN!!!" A certain raven haired girl screamed that heard throughout the mansion

"What?" Sonomi asked that looks like she's going to laugh at any minute

"He is not my boyfriend, got it?!" Tomoyo said to her mother who is now looking away

"Huh?" Said the smiling Sonomi

"Okaa-san!" Tomoyo said with embarrassment in her voice

"He's not your boyfriend?"

"Certainly, I'm glad you got it at last!" Tomoyo said with victory as she took a sip of her tea

"IF this certain Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun is not your boyfriend, why is that you are the guest of honor in his party?" Sonomi said in a puzzled tone as she looks again at the invitation

"GUEST OF HONOR?!" Tomoyo was too surprised that her cup of tea fell on the grass (they were having a tea on the garden)

"Yes, didn't you read?" Sonomi said as she gives Tomoyo the invitation and signaling the maid to clean up the mess Tomoyo had done

"Daidouji Tomoyo-sama, we were pleased to inform you that you are invited as the guest of honor of the Hiiragizawa Corporation's anniversary…" Tomoyo reads

"…guest of honor… WAIT! Yesterday these words aren't HERE!!" Tomoyo said in horror

"Tomoyo-chan, it couldn't be _changed_. There's no magic in reality" Sonomi said in a for-your-information voice which made Tomoyo nervous

"Excuse me, okaa-san for a minute…" Tomoyo said a she walked up to her bedroom and dialed Sakura's number on the phone which had a pair same like Kero-chan, Li-kun and Sakura

"Hello?" Sakura said

"Guess what, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said in an irritating tone

"You're upset?" Sakura guessed

"Not just upset… Angry" Tomoyo bellowed as she throws her pillow to the wall.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo-chan?" She replied almost with her most worried tone

"That Hiiragizawa-kun changed the letter he had given me yesterday" Tomoyo said in a more irritating tone

"What did he change?" Sakura asked

"The letter now said that I'm invited as the guest of honor!" She said

"Guest of Honor?! Yesterday it wasn't… It just said you are invited… But guest of honor? Hmmm…" Sakura said as she recalled yesterday's activity

"He used up again his magic to this one. If Hiiragizawa-kun is listening now, he must be laughing" Tomoyo said in horror

Meanwhile… at the Hiiragizawa Manor…

"Hahaha!" Eriol laughed as he took a look on his magic circle where he could see Tomoyo on the phone

"Eriol-sama, you did a great job!" Nakuru praised as she took a seat on the arm rest of Eriol's favorite chair

"You both are wrong and doing some _bad_ things" Spinel Sun said from Nakuru's shoulder

"Now, for my next move…" Eriol said as he stood up

_**Notes:**_ Eriol must be doing some crazy things, forcing Tomoyo to be the guest of Honor. But what will be his next move? Also, what will Tomoyo do now? Reviews are very much appreciated!

When my time comes

Forget of what I have done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be messed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

~anime0017~


	4. Eriol's new comrades

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 4; Eriol's new comrades

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 4__th__ part of my work…_

_It seems like Eriol has something up to his sleeve. It was very mean for Eriol to change the invitation to guest of honor… Poor Tomoyo-chan… But what's his motive for changing it?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

"Now, for my next move…" Eriol said as he stood up

But before he can cast another magic nor spell, the doors of his mansion has been opened.

"ERIOL-SAMA!!!" the person who entered the manor shouted.

"It seems like your game has been over, Eriol-sama" Spinel Sun snickered as he flew outside the room

"IT FAILED?!" Nakuru said as she stood up

"Nope, it is not over yet. I still got some of my chess piece…" Eriol said in a deathly tone

The person who had entered the manor has finally reached Eriol's spot.

"Well, what brings you here Yue? Also you Kero-chan?" He asked in a serious tone. It seems he doesn't want to be interrupted

"You are the problem, Clow" Yue said

"Yeah, you owe us BIG TIME" Kero-chan said as he flew nearer to give Eriol a deathly glare

"What did I do this time?" Eriol asked with a tone like he is innocent of all wrong doings as he sat again on his favorite chair

"You just made a trick to Tomoyo, which result of making Sakura worried, making us come here!!! I'm just FINISHING MY GAME!!!" Kero-chan shouted

"Also because of this, Touya was FORCED me to go here even though I'm not done helping him with our business!" Yue shouted this just as Kero-chan finished his statement

"So what's your business here?" Eriol asked as he used his hand to support his chin.

"To stop you!" The duo said

"Well, to make the things more better, why not help me instead?" Eriol said as he placed his eyeglasses back to its proper place.

"What will we get helping you?" Kero-chan asked

"Kero-chan, the new PSP you always wished, and you Yue a summer trip for you and Touya" Eriol said with a smirk

"DEAL" the duo said

_**Notes:**_ Now Eriol has another companion! What is really his plan? To court Tomoyo or to simply have fun with our ccs girls? Thank you for reading and please review!!

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

~anime0017~


	5. Tomoyo's Preparation

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 5; Tomoyo's preparation

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 5__th__ part of my work…_

_Arrgh. Stupid flu… Now my university's orientation has been CANCELLED. So much a bother… I was too excited for it… T_T_

_Now Eriol had Yue, Nakuru/Ruby Moon and Kero-chan what is his plan really?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

"So, Kero-chan. What is the problem of that mage?" Tomoyo asked Kero-chan who is now stuffing himself with the cookies Sakura made earlier.

"Eriol? He just want you to be his partner at the party. No foul play." Kero-chan said this between bites, but when he said "FOUL PLAY" it seems that there was a glint of smile on his mouth.

"So problem is solved, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo. She pulled back and said,

"But if that mage is going to do something bad, call me immediately or Syaoran-kun, but I think that's gonna never happen" continued

"Also now is the time to buy your dress!" Sakura said with the same excited eyes Tomoyo always have when she design's Sakura's dress. It seems like Sakura want to experience what is the feeling of dressing up a human doll.

"See you later Kero-chan!" Sakura said as she pulled Tomoyo out of her room

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

At the car, precisely SYAORAN'S CAR.

"So it looks like I'm the new driver?" Syaoran said to the two girls at the backseat

"At the moment Syaoran-kun. Because if we use Tomoyo-chan's for sure I will the one who will be dressed, not Tomoyo-chan" Sakura explained with a huge smile on her face, making Syaoran blush

"So what mall shall I drop you two?" Syaoran asked

"Nee, Syaoran-kun… Your coming with us!" Sakura replied with a happy tone

"WHAT?! I'M YOUR DRIVER?!" Syaoran screamed.

"Nope! After we shop for Tomoyo-chan's dress, and drop her to Eriol's party… WAIT! YOU FORGOT?!"

"Ofcourse not! Today is the 27th… That's why I'm complaining why I'm the driver." Syaoran said as a matter of fact voice

"If you two had a date, why not let me not attend that stupid party?" Tomoyo asked, confused

"Tomoyo, morning.." Syaoran began to say

"…date, evening. Also it isn't bad to give Eriol a chance. Forget what happen 2 years ago." Sakura continued Syaoran's sentence and both of them gave a smile to Tomoyo-chan which made her nervous.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

EVENING. Sakura and Syaoran drop her in front of the Hotel where Eriol's party is held.

"So what's next? I'm going to kill that Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo whispered beneath her breath and entered the hotel

_**Notes:**_ So the so called party of Eriol is here!! What will happen? Also to Sakura and Syaoran's date? What's Yue and Kero-chan's role to all of this? What is the party all for? Also, is there a past between Eriol and Tomoyo..? Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

Also thank you for **broken_shadow23 **for helping me along the way *hugs

One wrong move and EVERYTHING will end

~anime0017~


	6. The tragic event at the party

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 6; The tragic event at the party

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 6__th__ part of my work…_

_The party!! Will this be a peaceful one? Or a tragic one? Also what happened 2 years ago?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

"So what's next? I'm going to kill that Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo whispered beneath her breath and entered the hotel

"You're going to kill me?" Eriol appeared out of nowhere and is now beside Tomoyo-chan. He is now offering his arm

"Honestly, why do you use your magic on non sense things, but not use it like repairing your stupid vase?" Tomoyo said a she took a look at Eriol's arm as she think twice before taking it. Both of them got inside of the hotel's most elegant party room.

"Did I use my magic?" Eriol asked

"Whatever, so where's my seat? I want to sulk by attending your party" Tomoyo said, but even she gave a pout she still look beautiful.

She is wearing almost train like light purple gown that has small stones that made it shine once light touched it. It is a tube dress, but on its hem, there is more embroidery of amethyst beads on the bodice. Sure Sakura do know where to buy a nice dress even for the last minute. Her hair is left like she always wore them; she doesn't want it to be touched by some stylist that she doesn't know and non professional, except for sakura. So sakura can only manage to put a pin (the one with amethyst gems that took a shape of a rose) on her hair.

Eriol on the other hand, wore a simply made tuxedo, but this time there is a purple rose on his tux.

"Sulk? Hahaha! It won't work, any ways wear this corsage" Eriol said as he placed a purple rose corsage on Tomoyo's left wrist

"What's for? We won't dance. I still don't forget what happened before" Tomoyo said this as she waved her left hand showing the corsage.

"We will, Tomoyo-san. Also I will fully explain it to you" Eriol said as he wink

"So, where do you want me to sulk? Also, I won't still listen to your stupid lies" Tomoyo said again which made Eriol frown.

"We will be not be separated this evening" Eriol said with a sigh

"WHAT?"

"I said we will not be separated this evening" Eriol repeated again

"No, no, no!! I do not want to greet guest with you, Mr. Hiiragizawa. That part is the one I hate the most in parties. GREETING GUEST." She said in a matter of fact voice

"Ok, but behave. Do not leave your place. I'll pick you up later for the dance, also to explain things to you" Eriol said in a serious voice as he led her to the veranda

"See ya" Tomoyo said as she waved to Eriol who is going to meet his guest, ignoring his last sentence

'So now I'm alone…' Tomoyo thought as she looks at the beautiful garden. She also breathed the fresh air. The hotel is somewhat away from the city.

'Come to think of it, why that bastard Hiiragizawa wanted me so badly to be his guest of honor or partner? I'm not even his girlfriend. Nah.. he doesn't show any signs that he likes somebody. Maybe he just want to pull my leg. Because we are always teamed up for those two lovebirds, he wanted to change it…" Tomoyo thinks as she sat down to the nearest bench in the veranda.

'It means, his the cupid now? I never give him my preferences in choosing guys! Also, what's for this stupid corsage… Sure he knows I'm going to where purple.. Maybe Sakura-chan said it.. or maybe not…? Arrghh! This is irritating!! He is maybe doing this for me to believe his stupid lies. I will not LISTEN!'

'Oh, I can sense that someone coming behind my back… Maybe it's Hiiragizawa…"

Just as Tomoyo stand up, somebody forcefully make her smell chloroform

'What's this?! I'm getting dizzy… Hel….' This was Tomoyo's last thought's before she loss consciousness

_**Notes:**_ What happen to Tomoyo? Is Eriol the one who made Tomoyo unconscious? But if he is the one, why would he do it? Also what happen 2 years ago?! Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

Once you give up something, dreams and hopes also crushed down

~anime0017~


	7. Yue and Kerochan's real job

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 7; Yue and kero-chan's real job

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 7__th__ part of my work…_

_Tomoyo loss her consciousness at Eriol's party! Still many questions left unanswered. What's Yue and Kero-chan role? Also what's Eriol real motive on making Tomoyo his partner? What happen two years ago that Tomoyo won't listen to Eriol's explanations? On the other hand, what happen to the date of Sakura and Syaoran?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

'Where am I?' Tomoyo wondered. She was on a big room, but she doesn't know what room is she. The room consist of a fireplace, a sala set… It was almost look like a living room.

'Maybe this is one of the hotel room's where Hiiragizawa-kun had his party… But it look's like a house'

Tomoyo stood up to open the door but unfortunately it was locked, also the lights are broken.

'Huh? I just remembered, I loss my consciousness up there in the veranda. Is this Hiiragizawa-kun's fault? What do he want from me? But what the heck would he bring me HERE?! To explain things 2 years ago? I WON'T LISTEN. PERIOD. And why all place lock me in a living room.. could it be.. No!! I promised okaa-san that I will be never be kidnapped again! Also Eriol for sure would come to save me! After all he's my childhood friend. I'll know he'll come.. Even I hate him, he still cares for me as a friend' as Tomoyo blushed after think of how Eriol would save her.

'No! I must remove things like this in my mind. It would never happen to us. After all I'm just Tomoyo, not near to that perfect mage. Also I'm his enemy. But come to think of it, I was the one who started this little fight. Hahaha.' Tomoyo said to herself as she took a seat at the chair near the fireplace.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran's date at the Li's manor garden

"I do really think Eriol want to have a second chance" Sakura squealed as she took a bite of her Strawberry parfait

"Sakura, Ever since we left Tomoyo at the hotel, you are only screaming of those two. Also it cannot be called a second chance when Hiiragizawa and Daidouji-san doesn't have a previews relationship. He only made Daidouji-san mad in that little accident two years ago. Making some rukus…" Syaoran said with a disbelief in his tone

"Nee, Syaoran-kun, it's about their time to be happy. They always help us, now its our turn! Also that doesn't matter. All that matters is what happening now, not the past. Also her time is UP, Eriol-kun doesn't have a fault in it" Sakura said as she gave Syaoran a very Kawaii look and made him blush

"Yeah I know, but what can we do?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's go to the hotel and see what's happening!" Sakura said very excitedly that her spoon fell on the grass

"What?! And ditch our monthsary date?"

"Not skip, but change the location! Let's make it a double date" Sakura said as she gave a squeal

"Who's the driver? Me again?"

"I really want it to be Yue, but it seem that he is busy with something… So it will be you!"

"Sakura is Sakura… hahaha, you're just in luck that I do not want anyone driving my car except me or you." Syaoran said as he stood up

"Yey~!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Back to the hotel, in the veranda to be precise…

"YUE, CEROBEROS! WHAT JOB DID I GAVE TO YOU?!" Eriol screamed. Luckily the door connecting to the hotel room, which the party is held, is soundproof.

"To look after Tomoyo-chan" Kero-chan said with a sadness on his voice

"Now, where is she?!" Eriol asked, still angry

"We don't know, we just left her for a minute to get some drinks, when we came back she's gone!'" Yue admitted

_**Notes:**_ So it's not Eriol who kidnapped Tomoyo, but where is Tomoyo really? What scene will Sakura and Syaoran arrive? Also what the Heck is the past that Sakura and Syaoran talking about? Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

You can never turn back the time

~anime0017~


	8. His revenge

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 8; His revenge

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 8__th__ part of my work…_

_Tomoyo found herself in a big living room, but where is she? Still on the hotel? But who would kidnap her?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

Somebody entered the room where Tomoyo is

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said as she stood up to see who entered

"You must be Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun's fiancée" The newcomer said. It's hard to see the face because it's dark, but Tomoyo can tell it's a man

"Fiancée? You must be mistaken, I'm just Hiiragizawa-kun's partner" Tomoyo replied as she became worried if she has been kidnap to get advantage to Eriol

"Partner you say, but didn't you know it's the first time that Hiiragizawa ever brought a partner? Also your corsage is the same flower as Hiiragizawa's wearing" The mysterious guy said as he took a step forward where Tomoyo is. As he step closer, Tomoyo could see that he was holding a shiny material… a knife?

Sensing that the guy is approaching her, Tomoyo took a step backward only to stop when she reached the wall.

"What do you want from me? Money? Y-you can't get a ransom if you kill m-me…" Tomoyo stammered as her mysterious kidnapper approached her. She wanted to sound angry but it tuned afraid

"Not money…" The mysterious guy said as he grabbed Tomoyo's wrist to stop her from moving. Tomoyo could see the "murder" in his eyes

"Then what do you want? And who are you?" Tomoyo asked as she yanked the guy's hand, but all her efforts were worthless

"I want revenge" the mysterious guy said a he pushed Tomoyo to the table, making her the small table fell and the vase made a loud crash as it hit the floor

"also by the way, I'm Saitou Masayoshi" He continued to say while approaching Tomoyo. Making Tomoyo walk backwards unthinkingly and trip on the knocked table, making her hand bleed for she touched the broken vase.

"If you want revenge then do it to him, not to me! I'm just a person who has been asked to be his partner" Tomoyo said as she stood up and ran towards the door, but it is still locked… from the outside?

"Daidouji Tomoyo-san, the inheritor of the Daidouji company as well the owner of the priffle corporation. You are also quite rich, but not as rich as Hiiragizawa" Saitou said as he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and placed the knife right above her wrist, making a sudden run can also cause her life…

Tomoyo froze, knowing she cannot move more, she said

"Saitou-kun, if you know my background you may know that I can hunt you when I got out of here… Also my sudden death can cause Okaa-san to hunt you"

"But not if I won't left any evidence" Saitou said with a very frightening tone as he use his magic to open the near window…

"What kind of revenge is that?! Killing me?! For what I did not do?! Why not fight with magic on Eriol-kun?!" Tomoyo is getting a little impatient now

"Because of that damned Hiiragizawa my little sister died in the ambulance! Stopping the traffic. So I'm going to kill you also without using my magic"

"Traffic? When?" Tomoyo asked, it seems like she has an idea about that event

"2 Years ago, June 23" Saitou said as his eyes filled with more anger

'June 23…. June 23… oh my..! That was when my singing competition when we was in 1st year high… I broke my leg when I fell in the stage… Then he stopped the traffic to bring me immediately to the nearest hospital because I refused him to use his magic… oh no.. That was the same reason why I got angry with Eriol…' Tomoyo thought

"Now you remember?! It was also your fault" Saitou said when Tomoyo didn't reply and froze again. He took this as an advantage to move the knife on Tomoyo's neck.

"That's why your included in my little game" Saitou continued to say as he pressed the knife slowly down to Tomoyo's neck, making it bleed.

_**Notes:**_ Where is Eriol? Can he save Tomoyo from Saitou before it's too late? Where is Sakura and Syaoran right now? Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

~anime0017~


	9. His Princess, Her Savior

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 9; His princess, Her savior

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 9__th__ part of my work…_

_Saitou did really have the intention to kill Tomoyo!! Where is Eriol and others?! Can they save her?!_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

Meanwhile at the hotel's veranda

"Eriol-kun!!" Sakura Shouted above the veranda, she is using the fly card, making her have wings, Syaoran-kun on the other hand used his magic to fly

"Sakura-san, my cute little descendant!" Eriol exclaimed when he saw the two

"Yue? Kero-chan? Why are you here?" Sakura asked when landed on the veranda, Syaoran followed her

"Tomoyo-chan has been kidnapped!" Kero-chan exclaimed, making Syaoran punch Eriol

"You are supposed to protect Daidouji-san! Why did you left her?!" Syaoran said angrily

"Wait! Let me use some magic… Maybe I can find her…" Sakura said concentrating now

"NO! Let me find her! I'm still the reincarnation of clow reed, I have powers do it. Let me" Eriol said, making Sakura stop

"If you can, why only do now?!" Syaoran asked

"You came just as I returned up here!" Eriol replied as he took out his sun staff

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Back to Saitou and Tomoyo…

Saitou was about to deepen again the cut, when Tomoyo speak again (oh, He do really want Tomoyo to experience a slow death…)

"Saitou-kun, if killing me is enough for you to forgive Eriol-kun…"

"What it is?" Saitou asked as he stop and raised up the knife

"I won't stop you" Tomoyo continued. Her eyes were blank, soulless. It seems like she doesn't have any faith left to be saved

"Wow, wow… so it is really true that you like that Hiiragizawa… You are ready to sacrifice your life for his sin" Saitou said with a smirk

Just when he was about to place back the knife on Tomoyo's neck, the door broke open

"STOP!!!" Eriol said angrily and glared at Saitou. As he saw what's Tomoyo's situation is, his face became terrified.

"Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura shouted when she entered the room with Syaoran

"Daidouji-san!!" Syaoran also shouted, his face is also terrified as Sakura

"Why is this happening?" Sakura said as she froze outside with Syaoran

"I don't know… But Daidouji-san does look that she currently loss herself… We cannot do any rash things… I can sense that this guy has magic powers too…" Syaoran said as he hold Sakura's hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Saitou and Eriol…

"What did you want from Tomoyo?!" Eriol asked calmly to Saitou

"Isn't it obvious? REVENGE. Love ones for love ones." Saitou said as he tighten his hold to Tomoyo, but had stopped deeping the cut on Tomoyo's neck

Eriol is still in the middle of debate on his head to use magic or not

"Your sister has nothing to do with Tomoyo!" Eriol said when he cannot think of any ideas to save her

"Yes, like you killed her!"

"Your sister time was up that time!! Even I didn't stop the traffic that time, the same thing would happen!" Eriol confessed

"No, you are LYING! LYING to protect this STUPID GIRL!" Saitou bellowed as he pointed Tomoyo chan with the point of his knife

"Do not even dare to call her STUPID!" Eriol shouted. He must be angry now to Saitou for doing that kind of thing to Tomoyo

"SHE'S STUPID! SHE EVEN SACRIFICED HERSELF JUST FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU!" Saitou exclaimed, he had deepen his cut by now that Tomoyo is bleeding to much and loss her consciousness

"What?! Don't change the topic. You too had a magic power, that's why you are able to lock the door from the outside. You must know that your sister's time was back there. Why are you keep blaming it to us?!" Eriol said almost losing patience

"Because, it's hard for me to accept…" Saitou said as he froze?!

_**Notes:**_ What on earth happen for Saitou to froze?! Can they still save Tomoyo-chan? For sure she was bleeding too much. Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

~anime0017~


	10. The reason of the party

**A very special Party  
**Chapter 10; The reason of the Party

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ This is the 10__th__ part and the last part of this fic…_

_SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!! Been super busy in college!! Gomen nasai!_

_Also before of all, I want to THANK all of the supporters of this story and read it till the end!!! *hugs you all,._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I MADE ERIOL FORCEFULLY TOMOYO ATTEND THE PARTY TO LET HIM EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPEN 2 YEARS AGO! NO OTHER REASONS! ERIOL DO KNOW THAT SAITOU WILL COME, BUT HE DIDN'T EXPECT FOR HIM TO DO THAT RUDE THING TO TOMOYO. JUST AS ERIOL SAID IN THE MANGA, NOT ALL CLOW'S FORTUNE TELLING ARE ACCURATE, JUST LIKE SAKURA FOR YUE. ERIOL HAVE NO EVIL THINGS IN MIND TO DO TO TOMOYO.**_

___I HOPE THAT WILL EXPLAIN THINGS FOR A PARTICULAR PERSON. I can't explain it before for it will SPOIL the plot. I finished the story even BEFORE I posted the FIRST CHPATER at this site._

_(sorry for my blabbering, just got a nerve back then)_

_Finally it's coming into an end. Saitou froze on the previews chapter, but why did her froze? Did he see somebody? Also what will happen to Tomoyo after all those bleeding? Another question is left unanswered… What is the party all for? Is it only for his company?_

_A reminder…_

_This is based on the manga and anime. Manga in the point of the ending of the series, where Syaoran returned to Tomoeda in their Junior High with Sakura's bear. Anime by the means of Eriol never had a relationship with Kaho, being more stronger than Sakura, being the same age with Sakura and others and the large number of Sakura (Clow) cards_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own CCS._

Eriol ran towards Tomoyo and grabbed her carefully from the frozen Saitou

"Thank you, Sakura-chan and you too my cute little descendant" as he placed Tomoyo-chan on the couch and healed her wounds.

"You may sleep now my dear Tomoyo" Eriol said as he pulled back his hand and smiled

"Will Daidouji-san be healed before she wakes up?" Syaoran asked as he continued to focus on stopping Saitou's movements even if Sakura had stopped the time… It seems like Saitou doesn't been affected of a freezing time magic.

"she loss her consciousness because of too much loss of blood and shock, but never mind it. I removed it from her memory…" Eriol replied, his face full of sadness

"So what about the party? It was for her right? Today is the day you will ask her to be your girlfriend right? Also explain about that awful incident about Saitou's sister? She never listened to you before" Sakura asked Eriol as she walked towards their place and holds Syaoran's hand.

"It can be next month… I do not want to ask Tomoyo now… Just what happen to her because of me? I didn't expect for Saitou to show up and do this to her… All I was thinking that I can finally explain all things to her finally. When she almost forgot about it…" Eriol said as he carried Tomoyo with her arms. But as he carried her, Saitou disappeared from his place. It seems like somebody took him from Syaoran's grip/magic

"What the hell?!" Syaoran said just as Saitou disappeared

"He's gone! Where is he?" Sakura worriedly said as she felt the presence around her, thinking she can track him. But she cannot feel Saitou's presence anymore.. Neither Syaoran..

"What did happen to Saitou? Where is he?" Syaoran asked just before Eriol open the door with his magic

"He disappeared because a man in another dimension picked him up… Don't worry he didn't die, nor come back for Tomoyo" Eriol said as he walked towards the door

"What?" Sakura and Syaoran asked as Sakura let the time move again

"Man of another dimension? What the hell is that?" Syaoran continued to say

"You'll know it later on…" Eriol said as he disappeared behind the doors with Tomoyo

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A month later…

Eriol knelt in front of Tomoyo and asked her if she can become his girlfriend also fully explain about Saitou and his sister… But now it wasn't a party… They were in Eriol's manor, at the top of the grand stair case. Below the stair case is a line of candles that reads "Will you accept my love for you?" Sure Eriol do know how to do it, but it was so extravagant that it will fit for a moment where a guy asks for the hand of a girl in marriage.

Tomoyo ofcourse accepts, and gave him a kiss on the lips, her first kiss…

"I never expected that you would ask me!! I wasn't as good as you…" Tomoyo said

"You just do not look on yourself, Tomoyo…" Eriol replied as he gave her a hug

_**Notes:**_ I do not know how to continue this scene… A marriage? But they are still in 3rd yr High.. Too young.. Hahaha! But I hope you like it! About the _"a man in another dimention"_ that Eriol said, it is fei wang reed… It was somewhat crossover to tsubasa… But I do not have an intention of making a crossover series now of CCS and Tsubasa because, Tsubasa isn't complete yet… It was hard to make one… The plot was too wide…

Any ways, I hope you like this and reviews are appreciated!

~anime0017~


End file.
